Lily Evans and the Familiar Stranger
by xMadgirlx
Summary: Diaries are meant to be fun...not for Lily! Her diary is her worst nightmare! She meets James Potter's (her stalker's) almost identical twin! And who is to blame? Her diary of course!
1. The Familiar Stranger

                                                     **The Familiar Stranger**

****

_Hey! My name is Lily Evans. I have tried to keep a diary for seven times this year only. But now it's going to be different, I have a better reason to keep this time waster. The reason: James Potter. You know, the arrogant bully who has been stalking me since the beginning of my fifth year. Well, I know him… oh, and Petunia: stop reading my diary this instant or your summer this year will be a living hell! _

_Petunia: have you gone? I'll know if you've read my diary and I won't even have to use magic! _

_Good, she'll have gone by now, she may have a neck that could challenge a giraffe's but she's no idiot. Any of you who aren't Petunia and know me will probably be thinking: this isn't Lily Evans's diary!_

_News flash: it is! _

_Loads of people are different when they interact with other people than when they're on their own. I should know; I'm one of them. I think nearly everybody has a different personality than what the voices in their heads say or do. I guess you could call this diary my head so that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!_

_I'd better get going… I have to write SOMETHING tomorrow._

_Lots of love,_

Lily 

I looked back on my first entry. I really haven't changed much since then, then again, who will if they're only about to start their twentieth entry and they write something in their diary every day? I can't think of anyone! 

***

_30th October_

_Diary entry number: 25_

_I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!! I hate James Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I hate James Potter!_

_Insert memory here:_

While trying to keep sane I muttered a spell and the words: 30th October 1976 appeared on my diary page.

I smacked my pillow trying to make sure that none of my tears fall from my bright green eyes. I Jam---- no… I don't hate him for once; I hate myself.

_31st October_

_Diary entry number: 26_

_Did I mention that I hate James Potter? Oh wait; I wasted an entire diary entry dedicated to him and how much I hate him. Aren't I sweet?_

I'm beginning to really dislike Lilly. Oh wait; I haven't mentioned her in my diary before so I'd better describe her. Lilly has the exact same as I do only her spelling of her has two Ls before the Y and mine has one. Whenever someone wants to talk to one of us they either shout "Hey! Lilly with two Ls; come here!" or: "Hey! Lily with one L; come here!" I think it should be: "Lilly with three Ls; come here!" or: " Lily with two Ls; come here!" what happened to the L at the beginning? I guess it's just one of those things. 

_Lilly has very dark brown hair and matching chocolate eyes to match. She's got a bit of a baby face. She's a bit quiet but she can stand up for herself. Unless it has anything to do with her looks if someone insults her even accidentally she starts crying. She's sort of pretty, I mean she isn't bug ugly but she isn't as pretty as a supermodel but some of the boys say she's nice to look at. If I'm brutally honest she's rather plump if not a bit fat. _

_But recently, she woke up screaming and she couldn't get back to sleep I know she wanted to get back to sleep but for some reason she just couldn't sleep. Whatever she dreamt about must have been horrifying! Her eyes were bloodshot, she looked nearly as pale as some as the ghosts at school and she was covered in sweat. Her usual welcoming brown eyes had all the warmth taken out of it and she was a left in a pure state of shock.  _

_Now, why I don't like her anymore: she's getting really snappy, she insults me, she told me that she hated my best friend, (Alice Arks,) and she said that I should dye my hair blonde!_

_Now do you know why I don't like her?_

_Insert memory here:_

I did the same spell as I did yesterday and the words: 31st October 1976 appeared on my diary page. I do this in case I want to see what went wrong a few days before. Do you know what I mean? Basically, what I'm doing is a bit dangerous; messing with time is no big joke. But it helps me see what I'm doing wrong and see if I was a bit mean to anyone other than James Potter, if I was the next I'll make it up the person the next day. 

The spell takes me back in time. Cool huh? Unfortunately I can't change anything because that would be illegal and I'd have to talk with the Ministry. When I go back in time all I'm doing is seeing what I did earlier but I can't change anything. It's a lot like a pensieve actually. (A/N: If you still don't get what I mean I'll explain it to you in the next chapter!)

Lilly opened the door to the girls' dorms and glared at me. I glared at her back and she closed the door in fear. I love doing that, I like glaring at James Potter too it makes him quite scared but he won't admit it!

I heard a slight banging noise like a book being dropped on the floor. I looked around and there was nothing on the floor, strange. I heard some footsteps, this is weird, there's nobody else in the room. 

_Thump! Thump!_ Who is it? I open the door to the dormitory and there's nobody near the anywhere; the common room's practically deserted. I turn around to sit on bed and I scream. I see an outline of a person. It's getting more and more precise, what's happening? I close my eyes thinking that it's probably my imagination… or at least I hope it's my imagination. When I open my eyes I see a small skinny teenager with very messy black hair. I recognise him immediately; it's James. He's staring at the floor like he doesn't want me to see his face.

"James!" I screech, "Get out of here! I don't know how you got here but I want you out right now!"

He looks at me his green eyes were flashing at me like sirens, hold on; didn't he have hazel eyes before? "I'm not James," he says in a hoarse whispery voice, "I'm Harry."


	2. Get Out!

I stare at him blankly. Obviously, James had really tried to make a fool out of himself this time, imagine changing his eye colour to match mine just to insult me, the nerve of him!

"Look, _James_," I snap. "I don't know how you got into the girls' dormitories but I suggest you get out before one of my room mates comes in here."

His green bright green eyes are still flashing behind his glasses. "I told you, I'm not James. I don't know why I told you my real name but I did."

"So you're telling me that everybody thinks you're James but your real name is Harry?" I ask. Why is he trying to ruin my life all the time? It was bad enough that he has pretending that he fancied me so no boy would ever go out with me because they knew what James was capable of. But now he's trying to convince me that he's a different person with eyes that have same colour as mine and that his real name is Harry! God, I hate him.

"The real James is downstairs, I am a relative of his," this so-called Harry replies.

"I don't believe you," I answer truthfully. "You look too much to be James for you not to be James."

"If I was James then why haven't I asked you out yet?" he asks.

"I don't know, you've probably used a different technique," I retort. Why won't he just leave me alone? I'm using all my self-control not to slap him, he should be very grateful! 

"Do you know how I got here?" he asks. What is this? Try-drive-Lily-Evans-insane-by-asking-her-millions-of-questions game? Whatever he's playing at, I'm most certainly not taking part in it!

"No. There's no reason why I should understand what you do and how your disgustingly mad brain works," I insult. That insult was pretty weak but I haven't thought of many insults to throw at him recently, I used most of them up when we had our battle of the century yesterday when I finally popped when he asked me out for about the ten thousandth time. Well, technically I insulted him about million times and he just smirked at me as though I was flirting with him.

He waves a red book in front of my face. "Do you recognize this?"

I didn't at first but then I did, it was my diary! "How…?" I'm sure that I left my diary in my drawer not too long ago. I check and there it is! "You don't have it," I scoff at him, "it's in my drawer."

"_30th October_," he recites, "_Diary entry number: 25. I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate James Potter! I hate…_"

"How the hell did you know where my diary was?" I shout. 

"I found it," he replies plainly.

"You found it!" I repeat what he said only I shout it. "There's no way you could've found it! It's been in drawer the whole time!"

"That's not where I found it," he retorts.

"Then where did you find it?" I ask, "Did Lilly help you "find it" for you?"

"No, I found it in the library," he answers. 

"The library!" I shout, "how convenient! You just _happened _to find my diary in the library, didn't you, James?"

"I told you, I'm not James!" he shouts, he has been very calm with me until now.

"You liar!" I shout back.

He looks at me with sincerity. "Look, Lily, I'm not James. I'm really not, a lot of people say I look like him and one person despises me for it—"

"Understandable," I comment.

"—But I'm not him," him he carries on pretending that I hadn't commented about it at all. "Would the real James would have gone this far without messing his hair up even more than it is?"

I smile, I don't believe him but I'll pretend I believe him for now. "I guess so." 

He smiles back. "I have to talk to Dumbledore."

I open the door to see if the coast is clear. After all, I wouldn't want anyone to think that I'd actually done anything with him in my dorm. I run down all the staircases apart from the one that leads straight into the common room. 

I gasp when I see how crowded the common room has become; obviously everyone else has some back from the Halloween feast. I wasn't really hungry so I went to the dormitories to do some homework and fill in my diary. But the biggest shock of all came next. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter were all sitting in front of the fireplace joking around… well, Sirius and James were joking around, Peter was watching and Remus was reading.

Uh oh, James spots me. "Hey, Evans!" he shouts, he thinks he's being real mature talking to me in that "voice" but he's just proving that he's the biggest prat in the Universe. "I forgive you for what you said to me yesterday so will you go out with me?" 

"I don't care if you forgive me or not, _Potter_," I snap. Whoa! I haven't called him Potter since Snape's pants were… well; I think you know what happened.

"Yeah, sure you don't," he says as if he knows everything.

"By the way," I tell him. "Alice tells me that you've been nominated for the 'most conceited jerk Hogwarts has ever seen' award, don't worry, you have my vote!" 

"Thanks, baby," James replies.

Baby?!?! I run down the staircase and walk straight to James. I am so tempted to strangle him at this very moment but I manage to keep self-control. "What did you call me?"

"Baby," he answers ruffling his jet-black hair. "I know you like it."

I most certainly do not!!!! I sometimes wonder if he's an escaped madman from Azkaban. "Oh, gee," I begin, my voice is dripping with sarcasm, "why am I _always_ the last person to know these things?"

"Because I know you well, gorgeous." James ruffles his hair again.

Gorgeous?!?! And I thought being called baby was bad! "Listen, I am not pretty or a child."

"Of course you are, it's that you are _so_ vile I thought that if I called you something nice that you'd go out with me." James smirks.

I hate him!!! "Well, I don't want to go with you."

"Sure you don't," he says sarcastically.

I glare at him. As always he looks frightened. 

I leave but then a thought stops me and I look back. He still looks too smug about this little insult of his. Maybe what I say might scrape that smirk off, I know I'm usually too sensible for this but James has gotten too big for his boots recently. "Hey, Sirius!" I shout. 

Sirius stops whispering in Remus's ear and looks at me. "Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?" He looks too stunned to answer. "I'll give you some time to think about what I just said."  

I'm genius! James's smirk has certainly gone. I walk from the common room and up to the dormitory. When I open the door realisation dawns on me.

"Well?" Harry asks.

It really isn't James; he's downstairs trying to figure out why I asked Sirius out! I fall backwards, I want to stop myself but I just can't. Everything goes pitch black. 

***


	3. Harriet Potter

Thanks to my reviewers: **J.E.A.R Potter **and **Flying high, **(Flying high: the other fic of mine that you reviewed was a one-shot.)

I've changed the last chapter because I was unhappy with it. Lily asked out Sirius not Remus.

                                                                      **Harriet Potter**

****

"Wake up," sooths a calm voice. "Please Lily."

I open my eyes and scream. It's him! The Death Eater that looks like James. "Y-y-y…" I have obviously forgotten how to speak.

"Lily," begins Harry, "calm down."

I shake my head vigorously. "Y-you're a Death Eater!"

Harry's mouth is wide open. "I am not!"

I realise that I'm laid on my bed. "Help! Please! Anyone! Help! Death Eater…!" the rest of what I say is muffled because Harry put his hand over my mouth. I bite his hand.

A normal person would immediately take their hand off my mouth. Harry is obviously not a normal person. He just winces and keeps his hand on my mouth.

"LILY!" shouts Harry, "CALM DOWN!"

Harry takes his hand off my mouth and lets me speak. "How can I calm down if you're a Death Eater?"

"You really think that I'm a Death Eater?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"I'm telling the truth here, I'm Harry," he says.

"Harry who?" I quiz.

"Harry… Potter," he bites his lip.

I grin. "Harry Potter?" I burst out laughing. "You're related to that fool?" Why am I laughing? I guess it's just one of those things that people can't control. 

Harry doesn't think that it's funny. He has got a really serious look on his face. "I don't think you should insult my Father." He immediately shuts his eyes and looks as though he wants the ground to swallow him up.

James Potter? His Father? James is too young to be a Father. Realisation dawns on me again, unless Harry… "You _can't_ be James's son! Unless you came from the future then there's no way."

Harry frowns and then nods. What?! I don't believe it! But it does explain how he got here. 

But wouldn't he just be able to see me doing my own thing instead of talking to me? There's no way he could've got here! Except… "You fool!" I shout. "You can't get back now! You stayed too long here! You should have only stayed here for an hour each day! If you stayed any longer you were guaranteed to appear out of nowhere!" I can't believe this, someone from the future is here because of _my_ doing.

"I didn't know!" protests Harry. "There was no warning or anything!"

"There was!" I retort. I snatch the diary from him. I went to the back of the book and I recite, "_Note to self: must stay no longer than an hour each day or will stay in that place in time one is back when they were or one dies._"

"You never write in that style," mutters Harry.

"I was practicing," I reply.

"Besides, I hadn't gotten that far yet," says Harry.

"Are you mad?!" I ask. "Don't you know that every girl puts her secrets down in the _last page_."

"I don't read a lot of diaries," Harry murmurs.

"Then why did you read mine?" I ask.

"Because you're…" Harry stops himself.

"Go on! Spit it out!" I command.

"Because your name is familiar," Harry says.

"Ah, I see," I say. Maybe I should take him to Dumbledore? 

"Can you take me to Dumbledore, please?" this boy is obviously a mind reader. 

"Fine," I growl. "But I'm going to have to disguise you. James isn't too fond of identical twins."

I jump off my bed and take something out of Alice's trunk. She doesn't mind if I take anything as long as I give it back to her in one piece. I hold up a large black robe and I lay it on my bed. I then take some make-up out of my drawer. Harry looks as though he's going to faint. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. You're not doing that! I am dressing up as a girl!"

"It's the only way that nobody will recognise you," I say. I could just cover up his face but if one of the other Marauders sees his hair they're going to take poor Harry away so it would be safer if I dress him up. I've never put any make-up on a boy apart from Sirius. Then again, he only did it for a laugh and I only did his nails.

This is going to be so much fun! Harry doesn't seem to think so, he looks as though he'd rather dance naked at the Halloween feast. 

"Harry," I instruct, "put this on." I give him Alice's robe. Alice is about the same height as Harry and she wears ridiculously baggy robes so if Harry wore them nobody would be able to notice that he hasn't got a chest. 

He looks at me as though I had told him that I wanted to marry him. "Fine. But don't look while I change." I turn around.

After about a minute or so Harry says, "You can look."

I turn back round. Harry glares at me. I smile and say, "I now need to do your face."

"I thought that was a joke!" he says.

"It's not," I retort. "Don't worry, I won't have to apply any eye make-up, just a little lipstick."

"_Lipstick_!" Harry repeats.

I nod and he jumps onto my bed in a huff. I take a seat behind him and I take the top off the red lipstick and start applying it. Harry makes a sudden movement and I almost apply some lipstick on his chin. "Will you _please_ stop moving?"

"Turn around," I say once I finished. His lips look perfect, I something hidden behind Harry's bangs. "What's that?" I ask pointing to his forehead. 

"This?" he asks while he moves his fringe out of the way and he reveals to me a lightening bolt shaped scar.

"Yes," I answer. "How did you get it."

Harry looks frozen for a moment or two. "A car crash, my parents died in it. Or so my Aunt tells me."

"Your Aunt wouldn't lie to you about something like that," I say. No Aunt would lie about something like that! Well… unless the Aunt was Petunia.

"You don't know my Aunt," Harry replies. 

I take out a brush from my pocket and prepare for the ultimate challenge: getting Harry's hair to stay flat.

***

Is it good? Please review!


	4. Remembering

A big thanks to all my reviewers: haniyyah, (Harry lied to Lily.) fan33, dolphingirl79, Savia2070, J.E.A.R Potter, Frosteec and icy manipulator. Please review again!!!

Remembering 

I decide to press on the subject about Harry's scar while I brush his mess that it supposedly hair. "Harry," I begin. "How can your parents die in a car crash if at least one of them is a wizard?"

He gulps. "I was hoping that you wouldn't pick that up."

I continue brushing his hair keeping my eyes on his hair with his back faced me. "Well, I did. Care to explain why you would lie to me with an unbelievable lie like that?"

"Well… my Aunt _did_ tell me that my parents died in a car crash." He shivers for some reason. "But I found out that it wasn't true just before I started Hogwarts."

"So you told me that particular lie because…" I trail off so he can answer. 

"I know this may sound strange from the outside but…" Harry also trails off but he continues before I tell him to. "I don't want to lie to you so I tell you the closest truth that I can."

"Oh," I say. That's strange, why would he not want to lie to me? Maybe he knows me in the future! I hope not! I wonder who his Mother is…

"Have you finished trying to do the impossible yet?" he asks.

What does he mean? I look at the hairbrush in my hand. Oh! Have I gotten his hair to stay flat? "Firstly, it's not impossible nothing is. Secondly, it maybe a bit harder than I thought because I thought that you copied James because he is your Father and finally, it hasn't even been two minutes yet!"

He groans. "It won't work."

I look for my wand and my face pales. "I just realised something."

"What?" he asks.

"I could've used my wand to change your appearance." He nearly fainted.

"WHAT?!?!" he shouts, "Why didn't you do that before?!?! You idiot!" Harry shuts himself up and looks at the carpet.

"Because I live in a Muggle home and I can't stop thinking like one." Harry is getting a bit scary. If he were my child there would be no way that he would be able to speak to anyone like that. It's just plain rude. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily," he apologises and grins. "One of my friends joked that I'd frighten Voldemort with my shouting."

I wince. He dares to say You-Know-Who's name? What is James telling him? "You know," I joke, "how did we get from the subject of your scar to your shouting?"

I expect that he would say: "Because I'm interesting and what else are we going to talk about other than me?" 

"I dunno," he says. Maybe James's kid isn't as much like him as I thought he would be.

I smile. "I might as well use my wand and finish getting your hair done."

Harry grins as I cast a spell on him to make his hair flat.

***

Harry ducks his head so not many people could see him while we walk through the common room. He looks a little feminine but I don't know any magic that can change his face so he sill looks masculine and like James. 

"Lily with one L!" somebody shouts.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Do you _really_ fancy Sirius Black?" 

"Maybe," I say. This is actually quite fun; I quite enjoy the attention. Oh Merlin! Am I turning into James Potter?!

As we pass the Fat Lady portrait, Harry asks, "What was all that about?"

"What d'you mean?" I look around and try to act as confused as he is.

"That Sirius Black thing," Harry answers. 

"Oh." I try to act casual about it. "Someone started a rumour that I fancied Sirius and I just can't be bothered to say no every single question." 

Harry narrows his eyes but does not push the subject on. We finally get to Dumbledore's office and then a thought strikes me. "Do you know the password?"

"Um, sherbet lemon?" Nothing. "Marshmallow?" Still nothing. "Go on," he says, "think of a sweet."

"Uh, chocolate?" I cross my fingers; nothing. I swear I know this! I heard James and his friends say the password not to long ago, what was it?! 

"Liquorish?" Nothing.

I hear a shout and I know who it is immediately. Diana Jorkins, sister of Bertha Jorkins. Diana is the most talkative girl I have ever met! Well… after her sister of course. Sometimes I really wish that both of them would shut their gobs. It's so annoying! Hold on! That's it! That's the password! "Gobstopper." We're in!

I follow Harry up the stairs, he seems to know the way like the back of his hand. He knocks on the door and I voice says, "Come in." I follow Harry into Dumbledore's office. "Mr Potter, Miss Evans," greets Dumbledore, he is sitting behind his desk like he was expecting us. "How nice to see you both." 

"Professor." Harry immediately jumps into business. "I need to have a word with you." He casts a glance at me. "Alone."

"Of course, Mr Potter. Miss Evans, if you would be so kind…" I already leave the office before he finishes what he has to say.  

***

Sorry that I haven't been updating quicker!!! My Mum went into hospital but she's back now but she's going to be on crutches for 6 WHOLE WEEKS!!! Please review!!

  | Please

  | review

  | it 

  | would

  | mean

  | a 

  | lot!!

 V


End file.
